


Prankster's Gambit

by berserkerpiemachine



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berserkerpiemachine/pseuds/berserkerpiemachine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Bro Strider, and you just LOVE messing with your brother's head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prankster's Gambit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carefreevictory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carefreevictory/gifts).



> Gift work because I was bored a couple nights ago and couldn't decide what to write.

Your name is Bro Strider, and god-DAMN do you love screwing around with Dave’s head. And now that you’re sleeping with his best friend, it makes it easier than ever. That’s not to say you’re a tool about it or anything; you care about John. But you admit to thoroughly enjoying the torture it puts Dave’s imagination through.

A while ago, when you and John first got together, it was agreed that the pair of you would do no more than kissing while Dave was home, out of respect. A few times, you and John have broken that agreement, but Dave didn’t find out, so there was no harm done.

Now, John will do pretty much anything you say. He’s always admired you, especially from afar. And you couldn’t help but fall for those beautiful blue eyes that he’s got. Just the sheer thought of staring into those oceans makes your stomach do weird flops that aren’t cool. How this all came about is that he’d finally admitted to you, one day, that he’d harbored one hell of a crush on you, for several years, it seemed. At first, you didn’t know what to say. Hell, you’re about nine years older than him, and only allowed yourself to think of him as Dave’s friend that occasionally came over to hang out. Occasionally, you’d beat off to the thought of the kid, without actually realizing it. So when he’d confessed, you knew you’d had to jump on it.

You’d come to find out that no, John wasn’t the pristine little kid you’d thought he was. He had skills in the bedroom that should only be reserved for more seasoned bedmates. And yet, each and every time, he has always succeeded in making you blow your load like you haven’t touched yourself in weeks. It wasn’t a frequent thing; mostly whenever you and he were alone, which was about.. three times a week? Maybe more, if you’re lucky. A few times, you’d snuck into his room, just for shits and giggles, and had some midnight fun, but you always had to leave before morning in case Jade found you. Sometimes, you forget they live together. But that’s what siblings do; hell, you and Dave were a prime example of that. But that doesn’t always cross your mind like it should.

But today, you wanted to break the rules again, and see how long you could go without getting caught. You’d talked John into coming over, and after a few minutes with Dave, your brother let the raven fly to your side as he worked on some more of his “sick beats”, as he so fondly called them. You’d decided to put in some stupid movie that both you and John had seen before, so many times, but liked it for the background noise as you made your initial move.

Your lips meet his, and instead of the squeak he normally made when surprised, you find that John’s more than eager to return the kiss. His hand finds its way into your hair, playing with the golden locks that he’d fawned over one too many times, commenting on how they seemed to defy gravity. It was cute, in its own way. One of your hands moves to behind his neck as you intensify the kiss, making your intentions known. Sure, you have condoms and lube, but you and John are out in the living room. And you’d agreed that only oral can go on out there, for sake of the cleanliness of your precious futon. God, you hate that thing. But it’s your bed for the time being. And a couch. Multifaceted, we’ll go with that.

A soft moan vibrates from his lips to yours, and you find his hand at your crotch, palming gently. A wry chuckle makes its way out of you, and you break the kiss, hips bucking up into his hand. At least he didn’t mind, and you both knew that you’d return the favor later on. He doesn’t even seem to mind that Dave’s still home. You breathe a command for him to get down on his knees, combing your hand through his dark locks. Your free one calmly unbuttons your jeans, though his tentative hand takes care of the zipper.

You’re almost disappointed when he obeys your words. Sometimes, you like a fight. But now wasn’t the time for wistful thinking. He gets on his knees between your legs, pressing hungry, open-mouthed kisses to your growing boxers. It’s embarrassing, how quick you get hard under his touch. But you’d already admitted he’s a fucking genius when it comes to these “methods”, and he sure as hell doesn’t seem to mind how hard you’ve gotten. Almost teasingly, he takes his time pulling down the orange undergarments that you claim you wear out of “sheer ironic purposes”, exposing your erection. Once you’re out, he gives a soft giggle, saying something about how silly it is that he’d be the one to get you to this state. You mutter something about this not being the time for his smart aleck remarks, and give a gentle tug to the kid’s hair. He only gives you that signature smirk of his, telling you he knew he got your goat, and slowly ran the flat of his tongue against the underside of your shaft, along the vein.

You swallow down a groan, forcing yourself to keep quiet. Damn, he was way too good at this. With a soft pant of your own, you look down at him from behind your signature shades, and see that he’s looking back. Those blue eyes are full of lustful mischief, and it turns you on more than you ever thought possible. One of these days, he was going to drive you absolutely fucking insane. With his tongue set at the base of the head of your cock, his lips wrap around the tip and he sucks lightly, teasingly. Your fingers curl in his hair, and you exhale sharply, your free hand gripping the futon tightly. You barely manage to stifle a whine, body tense as you force yourself to stay absolutely still. As much as you’d love to pound his throat, you and he had found out that he wasn’t able to take you in full just yet, and would need more practice. So you simply grip and tug at his hair, hoping to encourage him. He starts a bob along half your length, tongue pressing flat against the underside as he sucked harder.

As you finally realize that John’s doing more than he had before, you take a steadying breath and force yourself to keep control. There wasn’t a chance you were going to finish early, like you want to. God, John was too good at this. He even started humming, like you’d told him to a while back, and it practically drives you over the edge right then and there. But the bedroom door opening gets your attention and stops you, but John doesn’t seem to notice or care. He’s too focused on you, as he always was.

“So, Bro, I was thinkin’ that maybe you could—WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!”

Dave’s voice came as a high pitched, not-so-manly screech, and it stops your boyfriend from doing anything further. Though he doesn’t pull off completely, his eyes slowly turn to look at his best friend, and you can feel him trying to smirk. You can tell he’d finally won that stupid pranking thing, if only for the day.

“Looks like I’m gettin’ a blowjob,” you say smoothly. “And you’re interruptin’.”

“I told you two not to fucking do this shit while I was in the apartment!” he whines, and John starts moving again, causing you to groan in pleasure.

“Mm… Yeah, probably shoulda waited..” you muse, smirking. “Well, don’t just stand there gawkin’, go hide in your room.” You’d try to see what he wanted later; right now, you had to deal with a quickly rising pleasure within your gut. But Dave complies and flees to his room, yelling something about mental scarring before slamming his door shut.

You look down at John, chuckling breathlessly. Now there wasn’t much reason to keep yourself quiet, you groan freely and manage a few praises here and there, like you always tried to do. But when you found yourself miserably close, you grunt out a warning. And john surprises you by staying on you, rather than pulling away like he always did before. He speeds up and you can’t seem to control yourself any longer, spilling over into his rather eager mouth. It stops him, and he swallows your seed with skill, making you think that just maybe, he’d been wanting to do that for a while. When you start to go soft, he pulls away, licking his lips and offering a grin. “We got ‘im good.”


End file.
